1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence device, and more particularly, to a top-emission active matrix electroluminescence device and a method for fabricating the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for enhancing the luminous efficiency and improving the electrical function of the device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An electroluminescence device is being viewed as a next generation flat display device for its characteristics of a wide viewing angle, a high aperture ratio, and a high chromaticity. More specifically, in an organic electroluminescence (EL) device, when an electric charge is injected into an organic electroluminous layer formed between a hole injection electrode and an electron injection electrode, the electron and the hole are paired to each other generating an exciton, the excited state of which falls to a ground state, thereby emitting light. Thus, the organic electroluminescence device (ELD) can be operated at a lower voltage, as compared to other display devices.
Depending upon the driving method, the organic ELD can be classified into a passivation ELD and an active matrix ELD. The passivation ELD is formed of a transparent electrode on a transparent substrate, an organic electroluminous layer on the transparent electrode, and a cathode electrode on the organic electroluminous layer. The active matrix ELD is formed of a plurality of scan lines and data lines defining a pixel area on a substrate, a switching device electrically connecting the scan lines and the data lines and controlling the electroluminescence device, a transparent electrode (i.e., anode) electrically connected to the switching device and formed in the pixel area on the substrate, an organic electroluminous layer on the transparent electrode, and a metal electrode (i.e., cathode) on the organic electroluminous layer. Unlike the passivation ELD, the active matrix ELD further includes the switching device, which is a thin film transistor (TFT).
The active matrix ELD can be categorized into two types: a top-emission ELD and a bottom-emission ELD. Unlike the bottom-emission ELD, since the top-emission ELD emits light rays towards a metal common electrode (i.e., cathode), the metal common electrode of the top-emission ELD should be formed in a thin layer in order to provide a highly efficient light transmission.
However, if the metal common electrode is formed too thin, the heat applied thereon may cause the metal common electrode to be short-circuited or oxidized. Due to the characteristics of the active matrix ELD, a large amount of electric current constantly flows within the metal common electrode. More specifically, when the metal common electrode is formed of silver (Ag), lumps are formed on the metal common electrode because of the migration of the silver (Ag) atoms. Thus, the reliability of the device is lowered and the durability is reduced.